Devious Minds
Details Smithing (boostable) * Runecrafting * Fletching *Completion of the following quests: **Wanted! ***Recruitment Drive ****Black Knight's Fortress ****Druidic Ritual ****Rune Mysteries ***The Lost Tribe ****Goblin Diplomacy ****Rune Mysteries ***Priest in Peril **Troll Stronghold ***Death Plateau **Doric's Quest **Enter the Abyss ***Rune Mysteries |items = *A mithril 2h sword *A bow string *A non-degraded large pouch :(You '''will' lose all 3 items!)'' Recommended: *Falador teleports *A Dramen/Lunar staff *Lumberyard teleports or a Digsite pendant *An amulet of glory or Paddewwa teleports |kills = Abyssal Creatures level 41+ (for a large pouch)}} Walkthrough The monk ''Items required: None.'' You start this quest by speaking to the monk just outside Paterdomus (this is marked as Temple on the map and is the temple you encountered during Priest in Peril), the temple on the Salve. It is east of Varrock and can be reached by walking east from the Digsite Teleport, the ruins of the earth altar or the Lumberyard teleport or by walking west from Morytania; the closest fairy ring is . The monk requires a new, stronger weapon for a certain group of warriors, in order to secure more victories. He wants you to make a bow-sword. A strange weapon ''Items required: A mithril 2h sword and a bow string.'' To make this bow-sword, take a mithril 2h sword to Doric's house, just north of Falador, and use it on the whetstone inside to make a slender blade, then attach a bow string to it to make the bow-sword. It is possible to use temporary boosts (dwarven stout, dwarven stout (m) or spicy stew) to reach the required Smithing level of 65. When you've made the bow-sword, make your way back to the monk. You can use the balloon transport system to fly back to the earth altar by using a set of willow logs, if you have already unlocked the Varrock destination, and ten sets if not. A gift for Entrana ''Items required: The bow-sword and a large pouch.'' Give the bow-sword to the Monk and he will be grateful for it; although he needs one more favour. A special ceremony is to be held on the island of Entrana, though unfortunately the monk cannot attend it and he wants to give them a special present to mark the occasion. He gives you an orb to deliver to the church in Entrana. But for the surprise to work, you must sneak into the church and not be seen entering the island. He advises using the realm of the Abyss to get to the law altar on Entrana; he also wants you to keep the orb in a vessel from the realm to avoid it from being damaged. To do this, hide the orb in a large pouch - thus creating an illuminated large pouch. Large pouches can only be obtained from abyssal leeches, guardians and walkers found within the Abyss. In addition, the pouch is only dropped if you have all the pouches below it. You do not need to have the Runecrafting level (50) in order for it to be dropped, but it is required to use it. :Please Note: The only possible way to get to Entrana with the orb is through the Abyss. If you try the balloons, or Port Sarim, you will be cut off when the monks or balloon assistant asks about the 'pouch and its contents'. As usual, no other weapons or armour are allowed on Entrana, so bank them before entering the Abyss. The Abyss is accessible only through a teleport from the Mage of Zamorak, who is located in the Wilderness at the point where the River Lum goes underground, just north of Edgeville. Enter the Abyss to reach the law altar, and through it, Entrana. If your pouch is degraded, you will be denied access into Entrana with the orb in it. Contact the dark mage, either by the NPC Contact spell or directly in the Abyss to get it repaired. Surprise! ''Items required: The large pouch (Devious Minds)'' On Entrana, head to the church at the heart of the island and use your large pouch on the altar. A cutscene ensues, wherein the monks are walking towards the altar to begin the ceremony, one of them holding a mysterious relic, when suddenly an Assassin wielding the bow-sword teleports in, swiftly kills the monks and steals the relic! It turns out that the orb you delivered was in fact a teleportation item using ancient magic, which allowed the assassin to sneak into the holy island, unhindered. After the cutscene, talk to the High Priest, who'll forgive for it not being your fault and tells you to return to the monk at Paterdomus to investigate. On arriving back at the Paterdomus temple, you see the monk you helped is gone, replaced by a Dead Monk. Searching the body reveals that he has been killed by powerful magic, and is not the same person you spoke to earlier. Go back to Entrana and speak with the High Priest again (You can travel via Port Sarim this time if you wish). Upon hearing about the strange events, he asks you to contact Sir Tiffy Cashien at the Falador park. Locate Sir Tiffy sitting on a bench in Falador Park and tell him about the incident; he too seems puzzled, and promises to investigate with his Temple Knights resources. Rewards Fletching experience * Runecrafting experience * Smithing experience }} Trivia *After delivering the bow-sword, the monk will ask you for one more small favour. Your character may respond thinking that this is familiar, which is probably a reference to the One Small Favour quest even though you get the same dialogue without having the quest done or started.